thenewlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Rafiki
Rafiki is a male baboon who serves as the royal adviser/mjuzi of the Ruler of the Pride Lands. Appearance Old but sprite, Rafiki is tall in stature and thinly built, composed of lanky limbs and a hunched back. His main pelt is scruffy and blue-gray in color, while his chest is pale gray. Both his hands and his feet are coated in black fur, his palms a pinkish-brown, and his muzzle matches his palms in color. His face itself is pale blue, broken only by sky blue cheeks, navy blue eye rims, and a bright red nose. Like most mandrills, he sports a puffy white mane and a long goatee of the same color. His eyes are bright yellow, and his teeth are unexpectedly sharp. Though referred to as a "baboon," Rafiki is modeled after a mandrill, bearing the same general coloration and markings as the rest of the species. However, unlike most mandrills, Rafiki has a long tail and lacks a distinctive crested head. Because of this, his animators often refer to him as a "mutant." Personality At his core, Rafiki is a royal adviser, able to utilize his shamanistic abilities and deep wisdom to benefit the many kings of the Pride Lands, from regal Mufasa to still-learning Simba. The old baboon appears to have abilities that none of the other characters understand, as he can read omens and signs in the wind and communicate with the Great Spirits of the Past. His ability to synchronize with nature gives him a good sense of the world, clearing his thoughts for wisdom and leading him to be at the right place at the right time. Not only is Rafiki in tune with the world around him, but he is as wise as his years suggest. From the very beginning, he is shown to be a respected figure, as the animals part before him during Simba's presentation to let him pass. Despite these odd bursts of vivacity, Rafiki is a gentle caretaker and a loyal friend. When handling infant Simba, he is shown to be soft in his movements and eager to play, shaking the gourds on his staff above the infant's head. He is also courteous of the child's parents, always looking to them for assurance before handling the cub, and harbors friendly relations with both, though more so with Mufasa. Background Before journeying to the Pride Lands, Rafiki lived with his troop in Grass Walls. For unknown reasons, he departed from his homeland and became a wanderer, learning as much as he could from the savanna lands he encountered. Once he stumbled upon the Pride Lands, he was attacked by the hyenas at Five Stones but saved by Thema and her sons Mufasa and Scar. After hearing about Rafiki's mission, Thema invited him to spend the night at Pride Rock, and the two talked for hours about the plights of the kingdom. That night, Rafiki befriended Mufasa and saved him from a cobra, impressing the young lion. Quotes Trivia Category:Canon revised Characters Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Males Category:Pridelanders